


Let Me Help

by BishopDeaconCardinal



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopDeaconCardinal/pseuds/BishopDeaconCardinal
Summary: “They had a daughter. She’s so small- She’s on my couch. I don’t- I can’t do this. Aunt Marnie, I can’t do this.” he was crying again.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Let Me Help

Shane bit down on his knuckle, trying to hold back the sob threatening to spill from his throat. His other hand shook as he looked up his aunt's number. 

His apartment was tiny. It was less apartment and more fancy storage closet. He had his bed pushed into the corner, and his couch pushed up against the bed. It meant that to get into bed one had to step onto the couch, over the back of it, and then land on the bed. But what was he, some kind of person who entertained?

At that moment though he wished he'd had more space, that he could  _ afford _ more space. 

Even now as he hid in the bathroom with the shower running for noise he was scared she could hear him.

He might be a grown ass man and Jas might be a five year old girl but circumstances had truly shifted the power here. 

He hated that he didn't have Marnie's number saved. When he only had one member of his family left who talks to him, he would think he'd have her number saved. But of course he doesn't because he never fucking thinks ahead-  _ oh fuck I can't do this.  _

He'd had to call her shop. He knew it still be open since helpfully his best friend's had died around 11:30am. He'd brought Jas into his apartment around 3, and she'd fallen asleep watching sitcom reruns an hour ago.

“Hola, Marnie’s Ranch, how may I help you today?” 

The sob escaped and he tried to choke it down. 

She was understandably confused, “Is this a prank?” 

He tried to say something to give her some context, “Aunt Ma-,” it started and he couldn’t really get it to stop, he leaned closer to the shower to hide his voice from Jas. 

“Shane? Shane, what’s going on?” 

He realised how terrifying this whole thing must sound. To be fair though, this was terrifying. “Aunt Marnie something has happened.”

“Do I need to come get you?”

He let out a choked laugh, “No. Uh it’s Joe and Wren. My- my friends. They aren’t- they haven’t- this didn’t- died. They died.”

Her attempt at comfort was immediate, “Oh baby. Oh honey. What’s going on? What has happened?”

“It’s- I will tell you later. It’s not my most immediate concern.” he glanced at the door like he could see Jas on the couch, “They had a daughter. She’s so small- She’s on my couch. I don’t- I can’t do this. Aunt Marnie, I can’t do this.” he was crying again.

She was trying to shush him over the phone, it sounded like convoluted white noise. It made him smile through his tears at her attempt. 

“Listen to me, you and this little girl-”

“Jas,” he helped, “She’s five.”

“You and Jas are coming here.”

He felt the panic in his throat, “I can’t take off work, I can’t afford that-”

She made the loud white noise shushing sound again, “No. Baby you misunderstand me. You and Jas are coming to live with me. I need help anyway. There’s a Joja here. You can transfer.” he was nodding even though she can’t see him. “You can help me around here. And there’s a boy here who is about to start being tutored by a local girl and I’m sure they add another and to the class and-,” she was rambling. Weaving together a blanket of security and comfort with her words. 

“When should we get down there? I can put my transfer in tomorrow at work.”

He had a feeling she was now nodding without realising he couldn't see it. “Well today is,” he could hear her flipping the huge desk calendar that sat on her counter, “The tenth. Give your landlord notice. Move here. That is your last month there.”

“I can’t buy out my lease.”

“Hey! I said it’s your last month there. I didn’t say worry yourself with details.” 

He took a deep breath through his nose, “Will I be able to take care of a kid from now until we get there? Can I be a  _ good  _ godfather?”

“Yes. She’s five you said? You were Wren and Joe’s best friend. I remember you kids in High School. I always thought it was going to be you and Joe, not Joe and,” Shane cleared his throat. “Anyway,” she continued, “If she’s five, and knowing you kids, you’ve been apart of her life this whole time. I’m sure she loves you. I’ll send you some money. Buy some food, actually turn your heat on, light the place. I’ll come up on your next day off in my friend’s truck.”

He stood from where he was crouched by the shower, “I’m off Tuesday. I’ll see you then.” he started to move the phone away from his face when he heard her call his name, “Hello?”

“I’m glad you called me.” she said once she was sure he was listening, “I love you. I will see you Tuesday.”

They both hung up and he turned off the shower. He peeked out of the bathroom to see Jas still curled on the couch wearing his hoodie. Her hair was exactly like her father’s. He watched her sadly. 

He didn’t care if he disappointed himself, didn’t really care about his shit ass life. He wanted her life to be good. She deserved better, but right now he was all she had and he was going to try his best for as long as he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter, @BDeCardinal


End file.
